Those Nights
by holickixkstar
Summary: Yuuri only wants to make Wolfram proud of him, as well as Wolfram. The boys aren't much different in a way...One-shot, AU, Yuuram.


Disclaimer: This anime have its own respectful owner

Warning: Shounen-ai (duh…), OOC, AU

a/n: My first attempt in writing an AU fic… My apologies for any grammatical errors and you can comment, flame, burn, or do anything you wish with this fic. But first, read it and enjoy!

Those Nights

By: Buzzbug82

* * *

"Have a nice day, honey," Yuuri smiled and kissed Wolfram's temple as he dropped Wolfram at the front gate of the university. Wolfram took his bag and pecked on Yuuri's lips.

"You have a nice day too," he replied, getting off the car. "You don't have to pick me up today, I got to go somewhere else after the class anyway."

"Sure," Yuuri started the car. "Call me if you need me."

"Sure will," Wolfram gave a wink at his laughing husband "Good luck with your meeting, darling." He gave Yuuri a flying kiss and waved when the car drove off. He stood there until the car lost from his sight. Then he started walking into the big campus. The first person that greeted him was his childhood best friend, Elizabeth.

"Hey Wolfram!" She greeted cheerfully, walking next to him. "You're early today, what's the occasion?"

"Yuuri wanted to go to work early today," Wolfram replied, checking his PDA for today's schedule. "He said he got some important meeting to attend to, so he had to send me early."

"Oh… How sweet, he didn't want you to walk alone so early in the morning in daze to class, huh?" Elizabeth chuckled teasingly. She knew Wolfram's habit of having trouble to wake up so early in the morning even after having 12 hours of sleep. "I wonder what your husband did to make you awake…?"

Wolfram shrugged, smiling. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff, from a kiss to a…"

"Wait! Time out! Time out!" Elizabeth waved her hands around and closed her ears. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

The blonde smirked, readjusted his red jacket and white shawl to keep his body warm in the cold weather. "Good girl."

Elizabeth smiled up and dropped her hands. It's their usual humor routine every single morning. Now that Elizabeth thought about it, it had been three years since Wolfram and Yuuri got married. It was love at first sight; Wolfram was only 16 years old while Yuuri was 20 years old when they first met. They fell in love, and since their families approved of their relationship, Yuuri immediately proposed to Wolfram and they got married when Wolfram turned 18. Wolfram still studying, even though he had asked from Yuuri to quit school and look for a job to support their life, but Yuuri protested and said he should continue with his studies, and let him do all the work. Yuuri got a fine job as a financial manager at one of the famous financial company in the country. His salary was enough to make him buy a nice double-storey house and a car. Most of his money was spend for Wolfram, pampering him with lots of fashionable clothes and gas for his motorbike and yummy desserts. And now, even after three years of marriage, they still act like newlyweds, went off for a honeymoon every year and romantic dinners every week. To be frankly said, Elizabeth was a bit jealous at his friend, but when she looked how happy Wolfram was, and the shine of the golden ring on Wolfram's fourth left finger, she felt something blooming in her chest, and she was satisfied with it.

She knows Yuuri gave Wolfram happiness.

The bell rung for three times, a signal that their first class was about to begin. Wolfram and Elizabeth looked at each other, before rushed into the campus all the way into their class.

* * *

Yuuri parked his car at his special reserved place before walking into the company building. He whistled to himself happily, as he greeted his workers with a big smile on his face. Everyone who was used to Yuuri's cheerful moods greeted him back. It was so seldom to see Yuuri Shibuya looking depress in so early in the morning, and everyone knew it had to be because of his beloved husband, Wolfram Shibuya.

"Good morning, Shibuya!"

Yuuri turned when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He smiled more when his guess are right. "Morning, Murata."

"Are you ready for the big meeting today?" Murata asked as they walked side by side to Yuuri's office.

"Of course," Yuuri put his briefcase on his desk as Murata closed the door behind him. "Though I can't lie to you, I am a bit nervous."

"What? You're nervous? The famous Yuuri Shibuya who made the big negotiation with the Voltaire Co & Inc that earned the company a 100 million yen contract is nervous. Are you sure you're the right Yuuri Shibuya?" Murata was controlling himself from laughing to hard. Yuuri frowned at that.

"Murata, I earned that contract because Gwendal is my husband's big brother. He said someday he would inherit the company to me. That's the only reason why we got that contract anyway."

"Sure," Murata settled down on the couch in front of Yuuri's desk. "But we all know Gwendal Voltaire. He wouldn't name you as the heir of his company if he didn't think you could handle it, you know."

"I hope you right," Yuuri sipped on his coffee that was send by his secretary in silence.

"I'm always right," Murata walked to his friend and patted his shoulder. "Come on, cheer up! Think of your husband and his happiness when you go home tonight bringing the good news to him."

Yuuri's face brightened up. "You're right! Wolf will be so proud of me! Yeah, go me!"

Murata chuckled and shook his head. "Works every time,"

* * *

The meeting, finally, ended up with the most disappointed news ever. The agent who was sent by the jewel's company refused to hear and agree with the other agents. To Yuuri's opinion, the man was even harder to convince that his brother-in-law. In the end, the meeting was met with a failure to even sign any agreement. Everybody walked out from the meeting hall looking frustrated.

"I can't believe I failed…" Yuuri looked like he was about to cry anytime soon. So Conrad, who was there as the agent of the Voltaire Co & Inc, put a calming hand on Yuuri's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't be depressed, Yuuri. It's not your fault. That agent from the Diamond Cut Inc was really rude and annoying. Didn't you notice that man alone pissed off the whole meeting? It almost like we were in cold war in there for a moment."

"But Conrad, I failed…" Yuuri murmured. "Wolf will be so disappointed in me, even Gwendal, and my boss…"

"I don't think so," Conrad smiled reassuringly. "I will definitely tell Gwendal about that agent, and with his status and power, I think he can make that guy's company fall to the ground in less than a month. We'll just see," he gritted his teeth silently. "And about your boss, he was in the meeting too, he'll understand."

Yuuri sighed. What Conrad had said did make him feel much better, but his intention was to make Wolfram proud of him, and he even failed to do that. His plan on coming home with a bouquet of roses to celebrate tonight crushed down in less than two hours. He sighed again.

"This is the worst day of my life…"

* * *

"This is the worst day of my life…"

Elizabeth timidly glanced at the moody guy next to her. Less than an hour ago, the lecturer had given them back their results for their test last month. For some reason, Wolfram failed in his test and he had to take up another test next week to assure he can graduate from the university safely. She knew how much effort Wolfram had put into the test. The lack of sleep for almost a week before the exam proved how hard he studied for the test. Even Yuuri had stayed up with him to keep him company. Yuuri and Wolfram had spent their two weeks holiday before in Switzerland. So, when Wolfram came back, he had to catch up with things he left for two weeks in less than five days.

"Wolfram…" Elizabeth muttered. "You don't have to be so sad, Yuuri will understand. He watched how you struggle with the test himself; he will never blame you for it. Besides, look at the bright side, you can take up the test again next week right?"

"I really disappoint him," Wolfram sighed, running his fingers in his smooth golden hair. "He worked had to pay for my fees and this is what I gave him…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Listen, Wolfram. Nobody disappoint anybody in this matter, all right? Just forget about that stupid test. Yuuri is a reasonable and understanding husband, I know. If anything, he will just smile and kiss you and say 'everything is going to be all right'. He's your husband for goodness sake; you should know that better than me."

Elizabeth took Wolfram's silence as an understandable reaction.

"Now go and make yourself better," she gave him his bag and shooed him out of the class.

"But there's another class…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Forget about the class, forget the test, and forget the stupid lecturer. Just go home anhd help yourself for a nice, hot tea and when Yuuri comes back, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Wolfram nodded absent-mindedly and saddled his bag on his shoulder, walking out from the campus.

* * *

When Wolfram arrived at the front of his house, he felt guilty when he wants to step into the house. His head felt heavy, and even though Elizabeth did made him feel good a little, but it didn't cease the feeling that Yuuri will be dissapinted with him. Yuuri will never be mad at him, he knows. But a thought about Yuuri's bitter smile when he will tell him the news was enough to make him felt weak on his knees.

Slowly he turned the keys and stepped into the house. He went to the kitchen and slumped himself on the kitchen table, hiding his face into his palms and silently cried himself to sleep.

When Yuuri arrived home later, he was surprised to find that the house door was unlocked. He was sure Wolfram is in the house. He had reminded him many times to lock the door when he's not around. Yuuri quickly threw his shoes at the front door and rushed in only to find his husband fell asleep with his head on the kitchen table. Yuuri sighed in relief at that.

"Wow, this can't be comfortable…" Yuuri smiled to himself at the look of Wolfram sleeping face. He slowly picked up his husband gently in bridal style and carried him to the couch. Yuuri thought he will tuck Wolfram in later after they have their dinner. When Yuuri was about to leave Wolfram to sleep comfortably on the couch in the living room, the said blond twitched and woke up.

"Ah… sorry, did I wake you up?" Yuuri smiled, caressing the golden hair. "I'll go make something for dinner. You just go and freshen up, okay sweetheart?"

Wolfram, who was still in daze nodded and slowly got up to go the bathroom located at the end of the hallway. Yuuri found himself fisting his knuckles to stop himself from ravishing his husband right here and there. Wolfram looked quite tired, so he reminded himself to not jump his husband tonight.

While making dinner, Yuuri was thinking on how he should break the news that he failed with his meeting to Wolfram.

While having a bath, Wolfram was thinking on how he should break the news that he failed with his test to Yuuri.

Both of them sighed simultaneously.

* * *

Wolfram walked into the kitchen with a damp towel on his hair. The dining table was full with delicious pasta and fresh salad. There's a pitcher of juice at the corner with two glasses, two plates and two forks. Yuuri welcomed him with a kiss on the lips, ruffled his golden locks with the towel and dumped it aside and sat him on one of the chair.

"Here, I even made this the way you like it. I'm sorry; I really want to bring you out for dinner tonight, but…" He sat in beside Wolfram and stared at him. "We need to talk."

Wolfram's face paled. He thought Yuuri already know about his bad test result. Wolfram quickly gripped Yuuri's sleeve, surprising the older man.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri… I'm really sorry…" Wolfram bowed down, letting his tears streamed down his cheeks. "I know you are disappointed with me, but please don't be mad…"

"Disappointed with you?" Yuuri was getting worried over his crying beloved. It was rare to see Wolfram shed a tear, much more begging for his forgiveness. He had known Wolfram as a proud and honest man, bratty as well, but to see a break down Wolfram was something new to him in his three years of marriage. "Why should I disappointed with you, honey?" Yuuri titled Wolfram's chin up to look into his emerald eyes. He smiled and wiped the tears away. "You are my pride, my sunshine, my life. I love you with all my heart. Don't tell me you didn't know that?"

"You love me now, you'll hate me later…" Wolfram sniffed and tried to get away from Yuuri's hands. But Yuuri held his face close.

"Who said that?" Yuuri's voice was stern. "Who fucking said that to you!? He really doesn't want to live anymore, does he…"

"No! Nobody said that! I was the one that think you will hate me!"

Yuuri blinked, a bit shocked at Wolfram's confession. He stared at the little tears dropped at the flush cheeks and sighed. He wrapped his arms around the petite blond.

"Oh, Wolfram, why should you think that?" He stroked Wolfram's back. He realized that his husband was trembling. "Didn't I prove enough to you at how much I love you? I will give anything just to have you by my side… You know I'll never leave you…"

"But Yuuri, I failed! I failed miserably! I don't think I can show my face to you anymore… I'm such a shame to you…" Wolfram shouted, burying his face into Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri held him tighter.

"Now, before you said anything reckless again, tell me what's going on, okay?"

Therefore, the couple sat there together, with Wolfram on Yuuri's lap, telling him about his failure. Yuuri just sat and smiled, patiently comforting his beloved. He understood Wolfram's insecure, because he had felt the same thing just a while ago. Wolfram was worried that he disappoints Yuuri, and Yuuri was worried that he disappoints Wolfram. They both are same in a way, both was proud and stubborn and was afraid of the insecurities that may break their relationship with each other.

"Now, feel much better?" Yuuri gently asked. Wolfram looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Yuuri chuckled at that. "It feels much better to tell me about this, isn't it?"

Wolfram blinked, and realized he didn't feel so insecure anymore. It was just like Elizabeth said, everything is going to be fine. "Yes…"

"Now, it's my turn," Yuuri shifted his legs to get more comfortable. Wolfram noticed that Yuuri might be tired with his position so he got up from Yuuri's lap. Of course, Yuuri didn't let him go that easily. After he was sure he was in the right position, he pulled Wolfram back to his lap.

"I want you to hear my side of story…"

Yuuri told Wolfram about what happened at his work today. Wolfram felt a rage built inside of him. He wanted to punch that agent's guts more than anything else right then.

"So…" Wolfram glanced up at Yuuri. "Did you feel any insecurity when that happened?"

"Oh yes, I did," Yuuri sighed. "I was so afraid of myself; I want you to be proud at me, but I failed. What's more, I was scared if you think I wasn't worth you and leave me."

"Are you an idiot, Yuuri? It's just a silly meeting; it can never get in the way of our love!"

Yuuri grinned amusedly. "I know, but you know what? I even failed to get a promotion…"

"I don't care about any stupid promotion either! Even if you decide to be a beggar on the street, I shall follow you without question, you heard me!?"

This time, Yuuri couldn't control his laughter anymore. "You always honest as always, I guess that's what I love most about you," he nuzzled Wolfram's neck. "But honey, even if I'm a beggar, I shall work myself to death just to be able to give you everything you ever need…"

Wolfram smiled, and leaned over to capture Yuuri lips in a kiss. "You are the only one I ever needed… You know that, aren't you?" He batted his eyelashes seductively. Yuuri pressed his lips more into the sweet lips, returning the heated kisses. They only stopped when Wolfram broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I think I'm hungry…" Wolfram muttered, looking at the dinner. Yuuri heard a faint growl from his husband's stomach and laughed. Wolfram's face grew red.

"Okay, let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

After they cleaned up after their meal, Wolfram settled on the couch snuggling in the warm blanket watching the television. Yuuri arrived later from the kitchen and turned off the light. Source of light coming from the TV was enough for him to see his way around. He sat beside his husband and gave him a hot cocoa.

"Are you cold?" Yuuri asked out of worried. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, because you are by my side," He leaned to Yuuri's chest as Yuuri wrapped an arm around his waist. Yuuri kissed Wolfram's forehead and smiled as he put his chin on his husband's golden hair.

For the rest of the night, they stayed in silence in each other's arms in the dark room lit by the TV light with love and securities filled around them.

* * *

~End~

a/n: In this fic, Wolfram is 21 years old, and Yuuri is 25 years old. Please don't picture the older version of Yuuri in the anime season 3… Please imagine him in a boyish, handsome look that he have right now… I beg you… Why? Because I freaked out at Yuuri's older version. His teenage-self is _**way **_better. Don't you agree?

Oh, you can picture Wolfram as Shinou, I think. Only cuter and more beautiful and he have emerald-green eyes. And remember, picture him with a black t-shirt, black leather jeans and red leather jacket. Wow, hot! I think I need an air-conditioner here…XP


End file.
